


Clean Energy

by Zyxst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twitter, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Reader sends joke tweet to Stark Industries about putting mini arc reactors in vibrators. Challenge accepted.





	Clean Energy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/48893112342/in/dateposted-public/)

I sent the tweet and flopped back on my pillows. My brain was revving a thousand miles an hour and  
would not shut off. My sure-fire insomnia cure didn't work because my vibrator's batteries died. I  
didn't have spares and really didn't want to go out to pick some up. With a sigh, I shut my eyes  
and threw an arm across my face. Only thing now is to wait it out. 

================

A week flew by without me realizing it. I'd remembered to stock up on batteries. I would not be  
left floundering again! I woke up way too early for a Saturday. Someone was pounding on my door. I  
was not happy.

I looked through the peephole. Dude wearing a Black Sabbath shirt with cutoff sleeves, ripped  
jeans, raggedy deck shoes, and Oakleys stood in the hall. I opened the door with the chain on.  
"What do you want?" I snapped sleepily.

"Here," the man said, thrusting a package through the crack. "The alpha works well, with a few  
kinks, ha ha. This is the beta. Should be more appropriate for a woman, but lemme know." He looked  
directly at me. "Gonna lemme in?"

"Why the fuck would I let some rando in my apartment?" I tried shutting the door, but he slipped a  
few fingers in.

"I'm not 'some rando', lady. I'm Tony Stark. You asked me to make this for you?" He waved the  
package at me. "Remember, save the environment? No batteries in landfills?"

I groaned and rubbed my face. "That was a joke tweet, dipshit. Why would Tony Stark build a clean  
energy vibrator just because some weird woman ranted about it?"

He shrugged. "I love a challenge. You gonna let me in now? I need to see how the beta test goes."

I'll never know what possessed me to unlock the door, but I did. Stark entered, removing his  
sunglasses and sliding one of the bows into the neck of his shirt. "Wait. Are you seriously going  
to watch me masturbate?"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/48892402593/in/dateposted-public/)

"Well, I need to check for design flaws and get ...feedback." He wandered around until he found my  
bedroom. "No time like the present."

"Oh my fucking GOD!" I padded after him. He'd opened the box, offering me the contents. A regularly  
shaped vibrator, seven or either inches long in red and gold colors, of course. I turned it around.  
It had a push button switch on the bottom which I pushed. The cylander pulsed softly in my grip.  
Tony came over and explained how it worked. "What does that mean in English?"

"The tighter the grip, the stronger the pulse." He cupped a hand around one of mine and showed me  
exactly what he meant. The more my hand squeezed, the generated throb increased. I let out a soft  
gasp. "Awake now, pumpkin?" I nodded dumbly. He gave me a gentle push toward the bed. "Now be a  
good girl and show Tony how much you love your new toy."

I climbed back into bed and got myself settled. Tony seated himself on my vanity stool. He unzipped  
his fly and pulled his flaccid cock out. I began stroking my folds with my right fingers. With an  
audience, getting wet was quick. I spread myself open and dipped inside to check. "Do you always  
watch beta testing or am I special?" I asked.

"You're lucky I'm not recording video of this." He stood up, shoving his jeans and jockeys down  
his thighs. I leaned up to watch his movements. The vibe entered my cunt and I matched his strokes.  
"Shit," he grumbled and kicked his legs free. His cock grew to full length as he studied me. 

"Do you want me to keep fucking myself, or is it okay if I go my own way?" My voice wavered as I  
spoke. "I really love thrusting it in as deep as I can take it, then hold it inside with one hand  
while I diddle my clit with the other. If this works like you say, it's gonna be the best fucking  
orgasm ever." Whimpering mewls escaped my mouth. I bit my bottom lip in an effort to hold them in.  
I got closer to cumming and oh boy, Tony told the truth. The pulsating toy urged my walls to hug  
it tighter. My fingers flickered faster and faster and I couldn't keep myself quiet. "I'm cumming.  
You wanna see me cum? Wanna see how much?"

I pulled out the vibrator and let it fall on the mattress. I held my pussy wide open so he could  
see how my juices flowed. "Fuck, that's hot!" Tony jerked himself harder. I caught his gaze,  
making certain he watched me as I sucked my dirty finger clean. Next, I brought the vibe to my  
mouth and deep throated it clean.

"You wanna cum on me?" I pulled my shirt off, baring myself. I touched myself as I mentioned each  
body part. "Cum on pussy? My belly? Maybe my tits?" He worked furiously as I spoke. He yanked me  
toward him and he positioned his cock between my swollen labia, the leaking tip nesting in my  
pubes. He rutted along my dripping cunt, orgasming onto my mound.

We lay there for a few minutes. Tony lowered his mouth to mine in a light kiss. "Seemed successful.  
Although, there's one thing I want to confirm before setting a release date." He kissed me again,  
this time more demanding. "It worked in the alpha version and I hope it'll work with this version,  
too."

"And what's that?" I felt him slick an index finger with my cum. I yelped when he wormed the digit  
into my asshole. I was over the surprise and relaxed. "Bottom left drawer," I said.


End file.
